A Thing
by Kk040
Summary: If this becomes more of a thing I promise I will change the title, summary and maybe even continue.
1. Moveset?

Entrance- PaRappa jumps on stage from above and says "PaRappa's in the House!"

Idle Animation- His animation is the same from the "Vs Mode" from Parappa the Rapper 2 before you start the stage.

Idle 1- PaRappa blinks two times

Idle 2- Puts a fist into his hand and gives the "I'm watching you" gesture after but doesn't say anything giving a reference to one of PaRapppa's taunts from All-Stars

Neutral B- PaRappa uses Boxxy Boy to send out waves of noises, it does a little bit of damage and knockback and can be spamable but it can also be easily dodged and/or shielded.

Side B- PaRappa gets on his skateboard to ride. PaRappa can be controlled during the duration of the move, but not completely. Changing his direction will cause him to move in that direction, until changed again. He can also jump.

Up B- PaRappa does a jumping mid-air flipkick that will send out a small aura. It goes just as far as Mario's Up B

Down B- PaRappa pulls out his microphone and poses glowing, the words "Awful" appear when you start then disappear quickly after. You have to wait up to 10 seconds for the "Awful" to "Bad" to "Good" to "Cool" charge to be complete when it is it would give you a speed, power and jump boost but if you stop you have to start over, you can't move while charging, can be done in the air. Lasts just as long as Shulk's Monado Arts.

Custom Neutral 1- Boxxy's sound waves go farther but does barely any damage

Custom Neutral 2- Boxxy's sound doesn't go far but does more damage

Custom Side 1- PaRappa swings his mic in a circle and dashes in a direction can be controlled at the beginning of the process to determine which way you go. It can be performed in the air.

Custom Side 2- PaRappa swings his microphone that can pull the opponent towards him which leads to more combo potential and can grab the ledge of the stage.

Custom Up 1- PaRappa does a simple jumping uppercut with a mic.

Custom Up 2- PaRappa kicks multiple times sending him upwards. Like Mii Brawler.

Custom Down 1- Boxxy Boy is thrown downward and is quick to disappear right after he touches the ground. Does damage to anyone who happens to be underneath.

Custom Down 2- Boxxy Boy's thrown down an aura surrounding it, if you hit an opponent with him they become buried for a short period of time.

Final Smash- PaRappa raps along with the four verses from his All-Stars super move, After the cutscene is over, PaRappa does his level 3 pose while the enemy is sent flying back.

KO Sound 1- "What?"

KO Sound 2- "Oh Man!"

Star KO Sound- *Scream*

Screen KO Sound- "Ow!"

Up Taunt- Does a quick break dance.

Side Taunt- Pulls out his microphone with one hand, tosses and catches it and puts it away.

Down Taunt- Does a peace sign and says "I gotta believe!".

Victory Options+Losing+Clap

Victory 1- PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says "Yay!".

Victory 2- PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down.

Victory 3- PaRappa jumps up while holding the microphone and says "Yay!".

Lose- PaRappa looks upset but keeps clapping trying to be a good sport.

Clap- PaRappa has his arms crossed looking disappointed while tapping his foot.

AAA Combo- A quick forward punch, you can combo for more damage before ending it with a shoulder thrust.

Dash Attack- Does a fast dash attack with his skateboard.

Side Tilt- Does a swipe with his skateboard.

Up Tilt- Flips upside down and spins his skateboard to attack the opponent.

Down Tilt- Does a kick downwards.

Side Smash- Slams the opponent with his skateboard.

Up Smash- Does a quick uppercut. Full chargeable version makes him jump slightly higher.

Down Smash- Does a low kick on skateboard that also pushes the opponent.

N-Air- A quick forward kick.

F-Air- Whacks with Boxy Boy.

B-Air- A backwards kick.

U-Air- A uppercut in the air that can do some decent knockback.

D-Air- Does a downward kick, which works directly like Toon Link's D-Air.

Grab- Grabs with both hands.

Pummel- Whacks with his microphone.

Forward- Kicks the opponent sending them flying forward.

Back- Rolls and let's go throwing the opponent backwards.

Up- Does a two-legged kick upward, knocking the opponent into the air. Causes a record scratch sound.

Down- Picks up the opponent and throws them to the ground.

Strengths: PaRappa is a quick character that is capable of many combos and has a good recovery.

Weaknesses: PaRappa is a lightweight character for being paper flat and most of his attacks are punishable due to ending, and start-up lag.

Bonus- If PaRappa gets the Small Ball, you can see him glowing blue.

Kirby hat- PaRappa's beanie and ears.

Moves Villager can pocket- Neutral B, Custom Neutral 1, Custom Neutral 2, Custom Down 1, and Custom Down 2.

Icon- The emblem from PaRappa's hat.

Boxing Ring Title- The Hip Hop Hero


	2. Redone Moveset

**PaRappa** (From PaRappa the Rapper, 1997)

-Lightweight character due to being paper flat, around Mr. Game and Watch's height. Has floaty jumps

-His dash is pretty average nowhere near as fast as Sonic but faster than Duck Hunt.

Neutral: Two quick forward punches then multiple jabs ending the jab combo with a elbow thrust.

Side Tilt: Swipe with his skateboard.

Up Tilt: Punches upwards in an uppercut.

Down Tilt: A kick downwards.

Dash Attack: Shoulder bashes. The attack gives him slight ending lag due to PaRappa regaining his balance.

Forward Smash: Slams with his skateboard.

Up Smash: Flips upside down and spins his skateboard.

Down Smash: Does a Headspin.

Neutral Air: Swings microphone around him.

Forward Air: Whacks with Boxy Boy.

Backwards Air: A quick kick.

Up Air: Thrusts Boxy Boy upwards that does some pretty good knockback.

Down Air: Downward kick. Works directly like Toon Link's Down Air.

Grab: PaRappa grabs with both hands.

Pummel: Hits the opponent to the head with his microphone.

Forward Throw: Punches the opponent.

Back Throw: Throws foes behind him.

Up Throw: A two legged kick upwards.

Down Throw: Kicks many times.

Floor Attack (Front): Jabs with microphone.

Floor Attack (Back): Jabs with microphone.

Floor Attack (Trip): Swings legs around and gets up.

Edge Attack: Bonks with skateboard. Causes a record scratch sound.

Neutral Special: Boom Box Beats-PaRappa uses Boxxy Boy to send out waves of noises. Does a little bit of knockback.

-Custom 1: Groovy Beats-Every wave doesn't go far but does more damage.

-Custom 2: Weak Beats-Does less damage but works like Fox's blaster.

Side Special: Skater Boy-PaRappa gets on his skateboard to ride. Can be controlled and is good for recovery.

-Custom 1: I'm a Fan-PaRappa swings his mic in a circle and dashes forward. An multi-hit move that doesn't go as far nor last as long.

-Custom 2: Skater Pro- Has a small distance but does more damage.

Up Special: Romantic Karate-PaRappa does jumping mid-air flipkick that will send out a small aura.

-Custom 1: Jump!-PaRappa yells "Jump!" and jumps high. Has a similar mechanic to Ike's Up B without going straight down and doesn't do any damage.

-Custom 2: Let's Kick It-PaRappa kicks multiple times sending him upwards. Like Mii Brawler. Does really good damage.

Down B: Boxxy Throw-PaRappa tosses Boxxy at a certain angle.

-Custom 1: Mic Swing-PaRappa swings his microphone that can pull the opponent towards him or just do damage.

-Custom 2: Boxxy Bash-Has a slow start. PaRappa attempts to bash with Boxxy Boy. If it lands it can either spike or bury the enemy.

Final Smash: Doom Box- Two Large Speakers appear and Hip Hop music starts playing. Sound Waves come out of the speakers when the music starts and will do damage to anyone who happens to be in range.

Taunts:

Up Taunt: Does a peace sign and says "I gotta believe!".

Side Taunt: Pulls out his microphone with one hand tosses, catches it and puts it away.

Down Taunt: Breakdances while a beatboxing sound is heard.

Victory Poses:

-PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down.

-PaRappa does a split and says "You shoulda believed!".

-PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Alternate Costumes:

1\. Standard Appearance

2\. Blue beanie, red shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers.

3\. Yellow beanie, yellow shirt, green jeans, red sneakers.

4\. Grey beanie, grey shirt, black jeans, black sneakers.

5\. Pink and red beanie, red and blue striped shirt, purple jeans and green sneakers; based off Sunny Funny.

6\. Red beanie, red shirt, blue jeans and light blue sneakers; based off Lammy.

7\. Prom King Suit

8\. Funky Astro Suit


End file.
